


Siempre aquí

by CandyKiraneko



Series: Sin sello [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Gay Male Character, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyKiraneko/pseuds/CandyKiraneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cubriéndote la espalda en cada remate. Siempre aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre aquí

Hola,

Te escribo estas líneas porque soy demasiado cobarde para mirarte a los ojos mientras te digo estas palabras. No sé por qué estoy tan afectado, porque realmente tampoco es para tanto. Tan solo quiero decirte que quiero que sepas, niño grande de corazón sensible, que yo estaré siempre aquí para ti. 

Seré aquella persona a la que más necesites en cada momento: seré tu amigo cuando quieras un amigo. Te escucharé cuando estés triste y seré el bastón en el que te apoyes cuando te sientas débil, si es que me aceptas como tal. No es una carga escucharte, ni ayudarte: puedo pasar horas y días enteros oyendo tu voz y escuchando cómo te sientes, porque a cada palara que pronuncias, me siento un poco más cerca de ti. No me importa si mojas mi hombro al llorar si cuando termines podré volver a ver tu sonrisa otra vez, porque nada me hace más feliz que saber que te estoy siendo de alguna ayuda; saber que eres feliz y ser testigo y parte de esa felicidad.

Seré aquel que te coja de la mano por las calles cuando necesites a alguien que te haga sentir querido y especial. Puedo mirarte y escucharte durante horas enteras, perdiéndome en el mar de tus ojos. Puedo traer la fantasía a tu cama por las noches, o si lo prefieres, abrazarte hasta que te quedes dormido, entretenido solo en sentirte respirar, solos los dos, calentitos, en pijama, viendo tus películas preferidas. Puedo susurrarte que te amo al oído, y sabrás que te digo la verdad. Y si necesitas todo eso, pero no quieres que sea yo quien te lo brinde, estará bien. Te escucharé cuando tengáis problemas, me reiré con vuestras bromas y me alegraré de que os vaya bien; porque solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Porque solo quiero poder seguir viendo brillar a la estrella.

Y si llega el día en el que yo me convierta en una fuente de infelicidad para ti, me gustaría pedirte que me sacaras de tu vida para siempre.

De esa manera, sabré que con mi ausencia estaré haciéndote feliz. 

Cubriéndote la espalda en cada remate. Siempre aquí.

Te quiere,

Nishinoya Yuu.

 

Noya guardó la carta en un sobre y lo cerró con extremo cuidado, tratando que las esquinas del papel encajaran a la perfección, y después escribió en el dorso, con la letra más clara que fue capaz de trazar, en grandes caracteres, “Azumane Asahi”. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y abrió el cajón del escritorio, donde guardaba una pequeña caja cerrada con llave, aquella en la que atesoraba todas las cartas de amor que le escribía a Asahi cada vez que sentía deseos de confesarle sus sentimientos. Introdujo la carta, una más en la alta pila, y la cerró con llave otra vez para devolverla de nuevo a su cajón.

−Algún día – Se dijo −. Algún día…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Ya empieza a convertirse en costumbre esto de iniciar las series con Asanoyas, pero es que no lo puedo evitar: son demasiado adorables <3
> 
> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Sigo haciendo cartas? ¿Abandono los drabbles? ¿Sugerencias y peticiones para otras pairings? Estoy abierta a todo lo que queráis comentarme ^^
> 
> ¡Un abrazo!
> 
> PD: Pone "parte 2" porque lo borré sin querer y tuve que resubirlo, pero es la primera. Siento las molestias -.-'


End file.
